Straighten Me Out
by LoveSeth-1989-03
Summary: James is back and Harry needs help figuring his dreams out, only Harry doesn't like to share his problem. Can James or Sirius help him? PREbk5
1. Away from the Dursley's

**

* * *

**

**_Straighten Me Out_**

**_By: Snowborder8807_**

* * *

****

_Harry put his hand on the door handle. He didn't know whether or not to open it. He could hear screams on the other side. Someone was calling for him but he couldn't get the door open even if he wanted to. It was locked. Keeping whatever was on the other side from him. _

"_Help me!" came the voice on the other side. _

"_I can't! It's locked!" Harry shouted through the door. He put his hands in h is pockets and couldn't feel his wand. How dumb was he not to have his wand with him? Stupid Dursley and their rules. They had no right to keep his wand from him. He wished he had more power. But he didn't. _

"_Help me! Please! I have to get to Harry!" came the voice. Harry backed away, wondering who this person was and how they kept saying his name. Harry had thought they were yelling for him but he obviously was wrong._

"_Who are you? I'm Harry!" Harry shouted. _

_The person on the other side of the door didn't hear him. He was talking to someone else now. The other person or thing wasn't saying anything and that gave Harry the chills and he secretly had a bad hunch who it was. _

_A big pound on the door made Harry fall back in surprise. The door handle began to turn before the door opened and a blast of white light came from where the door had just been. Blinding Harry. He shaded his view and stopped breathing as he saw Voldemort standing there with his wand outstretched in his new weird form he had achieved for himself the past year. _

"_Now I got your father back to have some fun with. Two Potters! Hope you aren't afffraid baby Potter..." Voldemort hissed, raising his wand, "Crucio!" he shouted. _

"AW!" Harry screamed into the dark night. He fumbled in his bed, knocking the lamp off his stand as he made a grab for his glasses. Breathing deeply Harry realized he was only in his room at the Durlsey's house. No Voldemort in sight. It was just another dream... Or was it? Harry had actually felt pain. No, no, he hadn't he just thought he had. Besides it was only a dream because Voldemort had said his father was back and there was no way that could be true. That made Harry sigh in relief.

Harry lay awake for the next hour wondering if he went back to sleep would he dream again. He also was curious to what Sirius was doing. He wished deeply that wizards used phones because then he would be able to call him and talk. Maybe if he sent a urgent message with Hedwig...

At that thought Harry jumped out of bed and went over to his desk. Sitting down he flipped on the lamp. Taking out a piece of parchment and a quill he wrote Sirius's name on the top and began pondering on how he was going to say what he was thinking without sounding dumb.

_Hi, Sirius. I don't know exactly what to say. Actually I do, but I don't know how to say it. I had a dream. But I know it was just a dream. Nothing real. I'm 100 positive the dream couldn't of been real. Because.. You know why? Voldemort was in it of course, but he said my dad was alive again. That's impossible. So why am I bothering to even tell you. But I wanted to tell someone. I wish I didn't have to be at the dang Dursley's anymore. I hate it here. Dudley is not only getting older but his comebacks and jokes are just as old as he is. So, how's Remus doing? I'd die to be with you and him. I hate it here. I already said that, but I do. I can't sleep. I think I may go for a walk. Nobody is out now and I won't go far. I just have to clear my head. I hope to talk to you soon._

_Harry_

Harry folded the letter up and tied it to Hedwig's leg.

"Take that to Sirius, girl . Find him quick. I know you can." Harry said, letting the snowy white owl from her cage and out the window after she gave him a hoot and a friendly nip to the finger.

Harry watched her fly away into the cool night before slipping into his clothes and a light jacket he had.

The Dursley house was quiet and dark. You could hear yourself breathe. Harry made sure not to make a peep because if he did his uncle would wake and catch him. He wasn't aloud out of his room when everyone was asleep unless to use the bathroom and he was lucky he got to come out for that otherwise his door would of been locked from the outside. But luckily Harry had Sirius to protect him somewhat from his own relatives.

The air was cool for a summer night. Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked along. Nobody was in sight and the neighborhood was a tad spooky. By the time Harry got to the end of his road the hair on the back of his neck rose when he began to feel like he was being watched. He looked all around him and saw nobody. Figuring he was just paranoid he kept going towards the park, where he sat on the bench and shivered. Man, was it cold out. That struck Harry as odd because it was the summer holidays.

He sat there for a long time, staring across the road at a spot in the bushes. This branch stuck out wrong, catching his attention because all the branches were always in perfect order around there.

Suddenly, without warning, a pair of hands fell onto Harry's shoulders. Making him jump a mile when he turned to see it was only Sirius.

"What do you think you are doing out here Harry!" Sirius shouted, he seemed out of breath as if he had been running around.

"I was just- did you get my letter?" Harry asked, standing up and going around the bench to stand in front of Sirius.

Sirius didn't answer. He kept looking around them as thought expecting someone to pop out and start throwing curses at them until he, Sirius, was dead and Harry was open to kidnap.

"Shh! Don't say anything. I have to get you back," Sirius said, as he made something appear in front of them on the grass.

"We'll both touch it at the same time, Harry," Sirius said.

Harry backed away though. Knowing exactly what that was and wasn't going to touch it for nothing.

"Harry, come on! We have to get out of here!" Sirius shouted.

Harry shook his head, "No, I'm not touching that thing," he said firmly.

Sirius took a step back and looked at him, then the portkey. "Harry I swear I know where it's going to take us,"

Harry continued to shake his head, "They thought that before, too," his body was beginning to shake when he thought about what happened before. Cedric's life was taken because Harry let him take the portkey with him when Harry should of taken it by himself. He should of known something was up in the first place and something had to of been a trick. The maze was just too easy for him.

"Harry I promise, please. We have to get out of here," Sirius said, looking into the shadows of Harry's face for at least a minute. Then he held out his hand. Sirius was surprised when Harry took it and walked a little closer.

Sirius bent down and Harry did as well. "Okay, on the count of three. One... Two... three!"

It all happened so fast before Harry felt himself fall onto a something very hard and his head hitting against something sharp but as hard as a rock.

"Harry!" he heard Sirius yell. He tried to open his eyes but his glasses were knocked off and blood was pouring down the side of his head and down his neck.

"Are you okay, Harry?" that time it was Remus asking.

"Do you know how to fix wounds?" Sirius asked him. Remus nodded slightly. He knew enough to help himself when he needed it.

Harry felt nauseous as Sirius and Remus helped him up and got him to sit at a table. The chair was tall enough for him to lean his head back. His whole head felt like it had burst right open and he wished it would just go away.

"Look at me Harry. Open your eyes," Sirius said, "I'm sorry you had to appear like that. Remus will fix it,"

Harry could feel Sirius hold his head still while Remus cleaned the open gash the muggle way. It was hard for him because of his hair in the way. But he got it clean and then closed it with his wand. Harry could still feel the bump where the bruise was forming but Remus couldn't do anything for it. He merely got some ice and had Sirius hold it to the side of his head.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Harry asked.

"Well. I got your letter and I figured it was the best thing. Besides, I brought it up to Dumbledore for the 10 millionth time and finally got his approval. I don't know why he changed his mind so suddenly though, he hasn't said anything has changed. Has it Remus? Has anything happened?" Sirius asked, looking over at Remus, who was sitting on the couch reading.

"Oh, no. Nothing at all. You know I would tell you if something had," Remus said, not even looking over at Sirius and Harry.

Sirius narrowed his eyes and Harry could tell he didn't believe him.

"Harry I think you should go to bed. It's the middle of the night," Remus said.

Now Harry and Sirius knew Remus knew something they didn't. But Harry had the feeling he wasn't supposed to know.

"I don't want to go to bed," Harry said, looking up at Sirius.

"You can tell me when he's here, can't you Remus?" Sirius asked, understanding Harry's feelings towards going back to bed.

"Who said I needed to tell you something? But I do, and it's important... I wish you could stay Harry but Dumbledore doesn't want you to hear any of it. I can't do anything about it. Sorry Harry,"Remus said, "but the sooner you go up to bed the better,"

Harry looked at Sirius. Taking a deep sigh Sirius looked down to Harry, " You should go to bed. I'll come up to you shortly," he said.

"No! Why can't I stay down here? Who cares what-" Harry started but stopped himself, getting up and knocking into Sirius, he went over to the stairs.

"Aren't you going to tell me where to go?" Harry asked.

"Harry don't be like that. I personally want you to stay and hear what is going on, but Dumbledore thinks it best if we wait. You know Dumbledore. You respect him, you know you do," Sirius said, coming over to Harry.

"Fine. Just take me up to bed so I can go off into another nightmare!" Harry's face flushed when he said this and his eyes fell to the floor in embarrassment.

Sirius didn't say anything. The room was quiet for a minute until a 'pop' was heard over by Remus. Sirius and Harry both looked to see Dumbledore standing there, with a grin across his face.

"Come on, Harry," Sirius said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder and stirring him up the stairs and into a bedroom way, way down the hall.

"This is my room. You don't have to go to sleep. Just stay here. I'll be back up to talk to you in a minute or so," Sirius said, trying to put a smile on for Harry but Harry refused to look at him as he held the ice to his head and laid on the bed.

He heard Sirius sigh before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Downstairs

"What do you mean? How could he be?" Sirius shouted at Dumbledore, who was sitting across the table from him.

"We aren't really sure about that one. James thinks it was Voldemort who did it. Never really killing him forever. But I am not familiar with any spell that could do that," Dumbledore said, putting his thumb and pointer finger to his face and playing with the beginning of his beard.

"Me neither. So, what if it's not and he goes and suddenly disappears just like how he suddenly appeared?" Remus asked.

"We can't do that to Harry. Then how do you know if it even is James but not some fraud?"Sirius asked.

"Tests. We had him tested. The things he knew," Dumbledore began.

"Peter could of told anyone anything he knew of James," Remus put in.

"Yeah, that's true. What about that?" Sirius asked.

"You didn't let me finish," Dumbledore said, the twinkle shown in his eye, " We did truth potions and took a sample of blood from him and Poppy concluded it was indeed James Potter,"

"He's really back?" Sirius asked, not truly believing such a thing was possible.

"Yes, indeed he is Sirius. Which means you can be freed of living in hiding," Dumbledore said.

Remus was smiling, his hands over the sides of his face, "Who's going to tell Harry?"

"I will of course, right?" Sirius asked Professor Dumbledore.

The Professor nodded, "He's best here it from you,"

Sirius didn't look 100 sure that this was all true. But by looking at the two people in front of him, he knew it must be. Specially if Dumbledore was telling him.

"Not tonight. Harry isn't in any state to hear any news like this," Sirius said.

"You're right, it's not. James wants to see him badly. Thinks he owes Harry an apology. You as well, Sirius," Dumbledore said.

"Wait, wait-" Sirius said, pulling a piece of parchment from his pocket and laying it out across the table, " This is my letter from Harry. He sent it to me earlier. That's how I knew to go find him. But he said in the letter he had a dream. A nightmare kind of. That Voldemort knew James was alive- well, he was telling Harry that James was alive," Sirius said.

Dumbledore had a puzzled look on his face, but yet he seemed to know exactly what Sirius was talking about.

"Sirius I advise you to remain calm. Looking at the situation I know Voldemort had something to do with James return. I just have to do a bit more research on the topic before making any conclusions. Meanwhile we shall tell Harry to ignore it. Only if he brings it up to you again," Dumbledore said, his face very emotionless now.

"When is Harry going to meet James?" Sirius asked.

"You know Harry. We don't have to tell him. Somehow he will find out on his own," The Professor said.

"What if he doesn't?" Remus asked.

"If he doesn't then we will tell him," Dumbledore said.

There was a pause in the room, "When do I get to see him?" Sirius asked.

"Right now if you want. We have him safe in a room at Hogwarts. He's laying down. I suppose he is in shock," Dumbledore said, standing up.

"What about Harry? We can't leave him here alone. You know he isn't asleep up there," Sirius said, sort of growing anxious.

Remus must of realized how Sirius felt, "Just go Sirius. I'll stay here with Harry,"

"No. That's not fair," Sirius said, putting his hand over his forehead and turning from the other two men.

"You know you need to go," Remus said, coming closer to Sirius.

Sirius turned and looked Remus in the eye, "I just can't believe it's true. What's going to happen? How did he just come back from the dead?"

"We don't know the answer to that. But he's back. So-" Remus started.

"I can't stand how you are so freaking calm! It's like no big deal to you! Like this kind of thing happens every day!" Sirius shouted.

"Just go find out for yourself. Talk to him and enjoy the fact that a miracle has happened and we get out friend back and Harry gets a father," Remus said.

"He had me," Sirius said.

"Yes, but he didn't have his father," Remus said.

Sirius looked down again and then up the stairs to where Harry was, then back over to Dumbledore.

"Can I go talk to him before we go?" Sirius asked.

Professor Dumbledore nodded and Sirius started up the stairs and down the hall. Knocking lightly before he entered he saw Harry laying on his side on the bed. His shoes still on even. Sirius walked around to the side Harry was facing. Harry's eyes were open. He was looking strait ahead until Sirius came into view.

"Hey, Harry. Sorry if you were on the verge of sleeping or something," Sirius said, sitting down on the bed in front of Harry's knees.

"What are you guys talking about down there?" Harry asked, almost like he knew Sirius wasn't going to tell him but he thought to ask anyway.

Sirius bit his lip and looked away. How could he lie to him? That in moments he was going to see his father- or make sure it's his father- and not tell him?

"I can't tell you that, Harry. I'm sorry. You'll find out soon though," Sirius said.

"So, what exactly did you come in here for?" Harry almost sneered.

"Make sure everything was okay. And tell you I have to step out for a minute, but Remus will be down stairs so everything will be okay,"

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, sitting up so fast his head felt light for a second.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in a little bit," Sirius said, getting up and setting his hand on Harry's head.

Harry just kind of starred at him. Sirius didn't want to leave him but he couldn't stand being there another second without telling Harry something he shouldn't.

"Try to sleep. Take off your shoes. I'll see you in a little bit." Sirius said, attempting to take off one of Harry's shoes.


	2. Msitum Poisoning

Harry couldn't fall asleep for anything. He doubted Sirius thought he could in the first place but ignored that fact and left anyway. There was something going on and Harry deeply wasn't going to relax till he knew because he was sure it had to do with him.

Slowly getting up off the bed Harry took a closer look around the room. There was a single window over in the corner. Harry went and looked out it. Only to find himself looking at a long drive way and at the end was a dirt road that had only two other homes on it. Then not to far away was none other than Hogsmeade itself.

Harry wondered if Remus lived here as well. Harry knew Remus was downstairs, so he took the opportunity to go see if he would tell him anything.

Harry opened the door slowly. It was all dark except for at the end of the hall Harry could see the top of the stairs and light coming up them. He slowly began to make him way. Creeping against the wall.

Once he got to the top of the stairs he saw Remus across the way sitting on a couch reading something. When Harry started walking towards him Remus must of heard him and quickly turned.

"Hello there, Harry. What are you doing up? How's your head?" Remus asked.

Harry thought for a second before shrugging, "Fine," he said.

Remus nodded, smiling slightly, "You can sit down if you want,"

Harry did, on a rocking chair next to the couch. He wanted so badly to blurt out and ask but he knew Remus probably wouldn't say a thing.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Huh? Oh," Harry realized he must of looked as he felt and started moving his hands around, "Um, where's Sirius?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Oh, he needed to go to Hogwarts to have a meeting with Dumbledore," Remus answered, calmly.

"In the middle of the night?" Harry asked.

Remus looked up from his reading again and stared straight ahead for a second before bringing his eyes over to the curious boy.

"Yeah. Rather important I assume," Remus said, smiling a wide grin before going back to his reading.

Harry stared at him for a minute, figuring there was no more use for questions. It would probably just make Remus irritated. Without saying anything he got up and started for the stairs.

"Going to bed now?" Remus's voice came from behind.

"If I can." Harry lied. He knew he wasn't even going to try, but he had something else in mind.

_**Hogwarts**_

**__**

Sirius paced the office of Professor Dumbledore. While Dumbledore sat calmly in his chair.

"Won't you sit down Mr. Black?" Dumbledore asked with his eye twinkling.

"Where is he? What is he? Is he real!" Sirius blurted.

Professor Dumbledore smiled, " I'm sure he'll be here any minute. He's a human and yes he is real,"

At that moment there was a light knock on the door.

Sirius stopped pacing and just stared at it. Professor Dumbledore said, "Come in, James."

The door opened and in came a younger looking man. He looked just as Sirius remembered him. But that was when he was twenty-one. Was James still twenty-one?

"Sirius..." the black-haired man said. Sirius thought he was staring at a taller version on Harry for a second and had to shake his head and adjust his eyes.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked, crossing his arms.

"James" looked to Dumbledore for help but Dumbledore merely sat back and watched. Knowing that the two lost best friends would soon overcome the first shock of awkwardness.

"It's me Sirius. I'm really back. I don't know how but I am," James said.

"How come you are so calm? Coming back from the dead and all," Sirius said, backing up to keep at least 8 feet between the two of them.

"That is my doing, Sirius. James has been back for almost two weeks now. About the time the school year ended. It hasn't been easy on him," Dumbledore said.

Sirius's necked snapped as he turned his head sharply, looking at Dumbledore, somewhat furious. "He's been back for two weeks! Two weeks and you don't bother to tell me OR HARRY?"

"Where is Harry? I want to see Harry!" James shouted, as if he suddenly realized the suffering he has been going through the past few weeks in attempt not to kill Dumbledore so he could see his fourteen year old son in his last month before turning fifteen.

"Please. Calm yourselves. James, I promise you. You will see Harry. But first we have to calm Sirius down,"

"I don't need to be calmed down. I'm fine," Sirius said, taking a few steps forward until he was so close to James he could touch him. Bringing his hand up just as someone opened the door, knocking into the back of James.

A horror stricken Harry came in. Large cat-like scratches were across his cheek, along with some dirt. His eyes were wide as he stared at James, then to Sirius. Everyone was deathly quiet, except for Dumbledore.

"Hello, Harry," he said.

"Harry-" Sirius started but Harry wouldn't take his eyes from James before tearing from the room. Sirius looked to Dumbledore, " He was listening!"

Sirius took off after Harry, shouting and running as fast as he could. By the time Harry had gotten out to the Quidditch field Sirius jumped on top of him. They both fell to the ground in a heap, Sirius on top of Harry. Sirius turned a fighting Harry over so he could see his face. The moon light made Harry's wetted face glisten.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Harry shouted off the top of his lungs.

"No! Stop it Harry! Stop it!" Sirius shouted, referring to the struggling because Sirius didn't have a wand yet and Harry was fighting like mad and he had to sit on him and hold his arms down.

Slowly Sirius felt Harry's muscles relax. Harry turned his head to the side and waited to see if Sirius would let go of him, but he didn't.

"If I let you up you will run away. So, I am going to talk to you like this," Sirius said, softer then before, " You weren't supposed to find out right now. Or like this,"

Harry turned his head back and sniffed up his nose, "Find out what? I haven't found nothing out!"

Sirius took a deep sign, "Harry you know who you saw..."

"I didn't see anyone! I was hallucinating!" Harry shouted.

"No, you weren't. You know you weren't. You are just like me. Too afraid to accept what is in front of you because you know it's what you always wanted and you think it's too good to be true." Sirius said, getting really close to Harry's face after Harry turned it away again.

"Get off of me! I want to go!" Harry shouted, wanting to say he wanted to go home but he didn't have a place to call 'home'.

"Go where? Run away or go back to Remus's? You have nowhere to go but to stay here with me," Sirius said.

Harry had no comment to that. Thoughts were racing through his head and he wanted to run clear away. Who cared if Voldemort found him? He's going to sometime so better just get it over with.

"Harry, listen to me. You have to just listen," Sirius said desperately.

Harry shook his head, he couldn't believe a word of what Sirius was saying. His father couldn't be alive. How? Hadn't he been told before that there are no spells to bring back the dead?

"Yes, yes Harry," Sirius said. After Harry didn't have any comment to that Sirius just started talking, " Less then 3 hours ago I found out my best friend was back. I still don't believe it could be true, but in my heart I know it is. Just like you feel it's real. Harry? Harry!" Sirius yelled as Harry's eyes began to close. When they were fully closed Sirius couldn't get any response from him.

Looking around him, Sirius saw nobody. He let go of Harry and made sure he was breathing. He was, so Sirius tried yelling in his face again, shaking him. But to no avail. Not knowing what to do he yelled for help. Noone came.

"Come on, Harry. Wake up!" Sirius shouted, feeling Harry's pockets for his wand, finding it in the left one he stood up and pointed it at Harry. But then thought about it. If he used Harry's wand then everyone would think Harry used it and he would be in trouble with the ministry. Not wanting to cause that ruckus Sirius put Harry's wand in his own pocket before bending back down to Harry's unconscious form and picking him up. One arm under his knees and another behind his back.

By the time they made it up to the castle Sirius's arms felt like they were going to fall off. Even though Harry was light holding him in the same position hurt after a while.

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" Sirius shouted, setting Harry down inside the castle on the floor, feeling safer inside then out.

"What's the matter with Harry Potter, Sir?"

Sirius looked up and saw the short little house elf that adored Harry.

"Dobby! Go get Madam Pomfrey! NOW!" Sirius shouted.

The house elf took the command and was gone in the blink of an eye. While he waited for their return Sirius looked closer at Harry. His face was swollen where the cat-like marks were. Feeling Harry's head he felt the soaring fever and Harry's pulse was beating fast and irregular.

By the time Madam Pomfrey got there beads of sweat was on Harry's face and arms.

"What happened to him!" she bellowed, summoning her wand and floating Harry to the hospital wing before Sirius had the chance to say he didn't know.

"I got her, sir. I hope Harry Potter is alright." Dobby said.

Sirius watched as Harry was floated away and then looked down at Dobby, smiled shortly, and took off after Pomfrey and Harry.

When he got to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey had him already in a bed with his shirt off. With a needle in her hand she shot a cup of a black potion into Harry's stomach. Making him yell out in agony but not waking him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sirius asked frantically.

"Yes. I'm sure we caught it in time," Madam Pomfrey said, taking a deep sigh.

"Caught what? What was wrong?" Sirius asked.

Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth to speak but a voice came from behind Sirius, "Msitua Poisoning," Dumbledore said.

Sirius's eyes widened and he looked down at Harry as he turned on his side and brought his arms up to his bare chest.

"How could that of happened?" Sirius asked, not taking his eyes from Harry as he thought of the poison that could kill you if untreated for too long. "He's not going to die! He just-."

"He's going to be fine, Mr. Black, I assure you," Madam Pomfrey said as she felt Harry's head before magically putting a pair of blue plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"Remus just informed me that Harry had somehow gotten past him and was gone from the house. I told him he was here and fine. Harry could of gotten the Msitua from the trees he has to go through to get here, or a plant of some sort,"

"He had scratches on his face," Sirius said, thinking out loud, trying to imagine Harry getting those scratches from a tree branch with Msitua poisoning in it.

Dumbledore nodded, "But he is going to be okay. So now we have to work with the new problem of what Harry found out when he got here,"


	3. Figuring out the Truth

Groaning Harry turned on his side. Feeling the softness of a bed, he refused to believe he had to get up and get out of it.

Opening his eyes to 90 darkness. Realizing he was up in his dorm bed Harry pulled back the curtains to see his friends's beds all neatly made and ready for them in the Fall. The sun was pouring in through the window and Harry had the sudden urge to go flying.

"Harry Potter! You're awake, sir!"

Harry jumped in surprise at the two large eyes looking at him, "Hi, Dobby. What are you doing here?" Harry asked, growing exited because as things started flooding back to him he felt he could ask Dobby what was going on.

"Making sure you have everything you need, sir. Are you hungry? Dobby should go get you some lunch," Dobby said and was about to take off but Harry stopped him.

"Dobby, what happened this morning?" Harry asked.

"This morning, Sir? You were sleeping is all," Dobby answered with a puzzled look on his face.

"How long have I been asleep?" Harry asked.

"Three days, sir. We were hoping you'd wake soon," Dobby said.

"What happened before I was asleep? Do you know?" Harry asked.

Dobby looked to the floor and crossed his legs as his face went a pinkish color, "Dobby promised he would not say a thing," Dobby said.

"Who did you promise that to?" Harry asked.

"Oh, ah. Headmaster and sir Black," Dobby said, "But I really should go get you something to eat, sir. I will be right back." and Dobby took off before Harry had the chance to say another word.

Getting up slowly because of a bruise or something on his stomach Harry went to shower and dress. While Harry was in the shower there was a knock on the door. Harry jumped, his heart started beating faster. He turned off the shower and grabbed to put on his robe.

"Dobby has brought you some breakfast!"

Harry relaxed at the sound of the ever so annoying voice that never did him any good naturally.

Harry hardly ate his meal. He merely picked at it as Dobby watched him carefully.

"So, Dobby. Who sent you to be here with me?" Harry asked, his stomach doing flip flops as he tried to understand what was going on.

"Oh, nobody. But I think I should go inform the Headmaster you have woken." Dobby said.

Harry waved him on. In hopes to get Dobby out of the way so he could go out onto the Quidditch field to think some before having to face anyone.

Once out on the field he took a seat on one of the seats and put his feet up on the bench in front of him. Thoughts couldn't leave his mind. What he had saw. Was it real? No, it couldn't be. James Potter was dead. Harry just thought he had seen him. But then why was Sirius and Remus acting so weird and why had he passed out?

Harry was so confused that alone could of killed him. He let the hot sun beat down on his arms and legs as he tried to figure out what was going on and how he was going to handle it. If there was anything to handle in the first place.

"Harry?"

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when Sirius's voice came from behind him.

"What?" Harry asked.

Sirius sat next to him and acted as though he was about to say something but didn't.

"I don't want to talk Sirius. I came out here to be alone," Harry said, not looking at his godfather.

"Harry I have to talk to you about something real important that you should know," Sirius began, not knowing how to tell the young teen that his dead father of 13 years has apparently come back to life.

Harry kept his face strait. His stomach in a knot because for some reason he had a hunch of what Sirius was going to say and it had to be a lie.

"Harry, your father is back. He's alive and well, Harry," Sirius said.

Harry stood up and faced Sirius, furious. Sirius could tell by Harry's facial expressions just how he was feeling.

Waving his arms as he talked Harry shouted, "That's a lie! There is NO way!"

"Harry, you saw him. You saw him the other night. That's why you ran out. I know you know it is true! You have to believe it. Good things happen to you too," Sirius said, trying not to raise his voice when Harry stood in front of him looking so angry he could of spit on Sirius from just talking and use his raised hand to hit Sirius with all his might.

"No! I was sick! I was seeing things! You're lying to me!" Harry shouted.

Sirius stood up and grabbed Harry by the shoulders roughly, "Listen to me. I would never lie to you about this. You know I wouldn't! Look at me Harry! You know I wouldn't lie to you!"

Harry struggled to get away from Sirius and after a minute he let go of him. Making him stagger backwards before running up to the castle. Sirius watched him go until he was out of sight. Not knowing what to do he went to see Professor Dumbledore.

"You knew it would be hard to get this through to him," Dumbledore said.

"I know but not this hard. Harry won't believe it. He thinks I am lying to him," Sirius said.

Professor Dumbledore looked like he was in deep thought as Sirius rambled on.

"Maybe he is still sick. Madam Pomfrey should take another look at him quick."

Dumbledore put up his hand, "Sirius you know Harry. You have gotten through to him the best you could. Now Harry will most likely take matters into his own hands,"

"You think he believed me?"

"I believe he is suspicious of it. I think James and Harry will soon be reunited. But at Harry's pace and of course James's. Harry has been wishing something like this would happen all his life. It takes time for him to realize it has come true." Professor Dumbledore said.

_**G. 5th year boys dormitory**_

**__**

A furious Harry laid flat on his back on the bed. Hoping he wouldn't need to speak of even see anyone for the rest of the summer.

How could his father be alive? HOW? Why hasn't he come to see him? Doesn't he want to see his son?

Thoughts raced Harry's mind as he slowly relaxed to the point he almost wanted to fall asleep. But at the thought of anyone barging in on him at any given moment kept him awake. The more and more he stayed conscious the more and more he grew anxious to go see this guy. This James Potter. But what would he say to him? Would his 'dad' want to see him? Was this whole thing even real or was Sirius lying?

Without warning Harry sat strait up in his bed. Bending over to dig in his bedside table's drawer for the Maurders Map.

He opened it out across the end of his bed, looking around the whole thing. Studying it, trying to see if his dad was on the map. Because the map never lies and if he was on-...

Harry stopped breathing as he saw a tiny name labeled, "James Potter" pacing back and fourth in a small room off of Professor Dumbledore's office. Quickly stuffing the map away Harry covered his mouth and closed his eyes. Thinking he was about to be sick .

Instead, though, he laid back on the bed. Covering himself with the quilt and closing his eyes.

_**To James**_

**__**

In a small little room with nothing more then a bed, dresser and a bathroom. James Potter paced the floor. Worried. And you might add, in shock. His baby was nearly 15 years old. Just thinking of Harry made him want to see him more and more. But Professor Dumbledore said it wouldn't be a good idea for him to go to Harry, but to wait and see if Harry goes to him. Dumbledore seemed sure this would happen but James didn't know when. All he wanted was to go up and sleep next to the boy he used to rock at 3 in the morning. He wanted to put his arms around him and suck in the warmth of the body he and the love of his life brought into this world. The only thing big he did without magic was the most magical thing in his life.

A knock on his door made him stop pacing. Was it Harry?

James's hopes were dashed when Sirius stepped in with a semi-smile on his face.

"Hello, Prongs. Still up I see," Sirius said, coming in and shutting the door behind him.

"I want to go be with him. What if something happens?" James said.

Sirius looked down for a moment, "James, you know Harry is safe inside Hogwarts. He's up in his dorm. He is in the same house as you were!"

James smiled, "I already knew that."

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to write this and sorry it's kinda short. The last week has been hectic. I just wanted to make sure you knew I didn't quit the story. I don't plan on it. After I post this chapter I will begin writing the next. I hope this chapter is ok. _

_coming soon: **Bumping into 'things'**_


	4. Bumping into 'things'

_**Straighten me Out**_

_ By: snowborder8807_

* * *

Tossing and turning in his bed, Harry yelled out in pain as his nightmare became real.

"_Stop that! STOP!" Harry shouted, falling to the ground in a heap as his shirt was ripped and a black mist of a person got on top of him and tore at his back like a wild animal. _

"_GET OFF ME! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Harry shouted. Harry crawled over the grass and found he had went right into a trap. The grass ended and became a steep cliff that Harry couldn't see the bottom of. _

_The thing started pushing Harry in attempt to get him to fall over the edge. Harry fought it but it was no use. _

"AW! AWWW!" Harry shouted, landing hard on the floor in a heap of blankets. Pain surging through his back. He got up quickly, brushing the blankets off him and feeling around to make sure he had woken up and that he wasn't still dreaming.

Breathing heavily and feeling like he was going to pass out, Harry left the room. Taking off his shirt as he went in attempt to cool down.

Harry sat in a heavy arm chair in the Gryffindor common room. Once the back of the chair hit his back he yelled out and tried to look behind him. Only to start to panic when he saw red marks looking like they wanted to burst open and start to bleed. He could feel pressure in them, as if he was going to bruise.

Paranoid that someone might see he hurried to put his shirt back on.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. What's going on!" Harry thought, throwing his hands through his hair, not knowing what he should do. Actually he knew what he _should _do. Go tell Sirius, but that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Five minutes later, though, Harry go up and left the Gryffindor common room and disturbed the Fat Lady.

"What are you doing up this time a night? The headmaster wanted me to report to him when you leave the boughts of your house dorms."

"Go ahead. I'm sure he won't be surprised," Harry mumbled and headed down the hall to where he knew Sirius would be. But then he got a second thought. Remembering what he had seen on the map. This was his chance to go see if his father were really there. And he wouldn't get caught because he, if he really was there, would be asleep.

Turning around and going the opposite direction Harry found himself staring at the floor as he walked. His feet growing numb with cold from the stone floor.

Boom! Harry fell backwards hard, landing with a boom on the floor. He looked up to see who or what he ran into to find a tall dark haired man with glasses standing there. Looking a little surprised himself to see Harry.

Not daring to say a word the man backed up a little, giving Harry more space. Harry wouldn't take his eyes off him, but in a split second decision he got up and tore off. Running fast and not looking back. His heart racing.

He heard the man running after him, shouting, "Stop, Harry! Please!" Harry refused. Hardly being able to breathe he made it to the fat lady before the man caught up to him, grabbing his arm.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Harry shouted, shaking the man off. The man let go instantly and let Harry go inside the portrait while he stood outside it. The Fat Lady staring at him, shaking her head.

"That wasn't the way of doing it." she said.

James looked up at her, "Doing what? I didn't do anything yet,"

"Well you can't just let him go now. Or you two will never find a way to do it," The Fat Lady said, in a 'matter-of-fact' way.

James pretended as if he didn't hear her and asked for her to open the portrait. She did after a while of her telling him what he should say and him totally ignoring her.

Walking up the staircase slowly James wasn't sure of what he was going to do. All he knew was he deeply wanted to be able to spend time with his son. His little baby who could barely run strait the last time he had seen him in person.

Putting his ear to the door James couldn't hear anything. He opened it and saw across the room to where Harry was sitting in the window. Keeping his face to the side so James couldn't make out any kind of expression of feeling.

James sat down on the nearest bed and waited for Harry to say something or even look at him for a second. But that time never came and Harry continued to ignore him. James couldn't blame him though. It wouldn't be easy to talk to a person who had been dead for most of their life.

"Harry?" James asked quietly. Daring to make the first move he didn't want his son any more uncomfortable with him.

Harry didn't say anything, just bit his lip. After all those years of wishing his father would be here to call out his name and all those years it never came true. Why now? Why James and not his mom? Why did anything happen!

"Leave me alone." Harry said, his voice quivering, threatening to break and let Harry get as upset on the outside as he felt on the inside.

"I'm your father. I can't leave you alone now."

"Why now? Why now huh? You're not my father! You can't be! HE'S DEAD!" Harry shouted, jumping down from the window and looking over James, who had stood up himself.

"I was dead, but I'm not anymore. I can't tell you why. I don't know why. If I could tell you I would. But I am never going to leave you alone," James said, walking a little towards Harry.

"STAY AWAY!" Harry shouted, putting up one of his hands.

"Harry, please. I need you, same as you need me. We're like a team,"

"NO! I DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T NEED ANYONE! I HAVE NEVER BEEN ON ANY TEAM! IT'S BEEN ME! AND ONLY ME!" Harry shouted off the top of his lungs. He was glad it was mostly dark in the room because he had started crying and he didn't want James to see that.

James was shaking his head. Feeling himself become overwhelmed with emotions just like the day Harry was born. He walked all the way over to Harry and put his arms around him. Harry fought like mad to get away but James was stronger.

"It's okay, Harry. It's not only you anymore," James said softly into his son's ear.

Harry wouldn't take it. He was going mad. But whatever he did his 'father' wouldn't let go. After 10 minutes of fighting, yelling and threatening Harry gave up. His body slowly relaxed in James's arms. He brought his hand up to James's chest and felt the heart beat of his dad, who's breathing was rapid making Harry go into a fresh wave of tears. This time he was loud about it and his sobs were so loud Sirius probably heard him.

James kept whispering, "It's going to be okay, buddy. I promise. It's going to be okay. I love you," rubbing Harry's back.. Right after Harry took a quivering breath James noticed the skin under Harry's shirt. It was red and looked like it bruising.

Not wanting to disturb Harry at the point where he was starting to calm down James didn't say anything about it.

As Harry started to fall asleep he didn't say another word to James. It was almost like he thought he was dreaming and he wanted to suck in the moment as long as he could before it all went away.

James watched as Harry struggled to fall asleep. He didn't know if Harry was doing it on purpose or not. Maybe it had to do with his back. All he knew, though, was he wasn't going to ask Harry right then. The next day he would most likely. If their relationship was semi okay by then.

"Let's get up on the bed," James whispered softly in Harry's ear. Harry's eyes were half open as he was on the verge of letting go and falling into a dreamland of which he hated.

Hardly moving himself Harry got up on the bed with some of James's help.

"It's okay. Just go to sleep. Don't worry about anything." James said gently, kneeling beside the bed and holding Harry's hand tightly.

"Just close your eyes, you'll fall asleep," James said, thinking he was talking to his 1-year-old and not his almost-15-year-old.

* * *

Again it is a little short. But I am working up on getting longer chapters. Thanks for understanding.

coming soon: "Sleeping Beatings"


	5. Sleeping Beatings

Harry lay flat on his stomach, avoiding having something touch his back that was throbbing with pain. He didn't even want his shirt weight on it, but that wouldn't be a good idea if he planned on keeping it a secret.

The bright sunlight shown through his closed eyelids. For the first time in his life he wanted to fall back asleep. Laying comfortably on top of his quilts with the side of his face resting on the pillow that had a coolness to it. Thoughts of the night before went through his head. Had it really happened? It must have because when Harry eventually sat on the bed he saw a note on his bedside table. Taking it in shaky hands he read,

Harry,

I didn't want to disturb you when you were in such a deep sleep. You obviously were in need of it. I want to talk to you about something important. Sirius will be with as well. I'd like you to meet us in the Great Hall at 3 p.m. Hope to see you there.

Love, Dad

Harry had mixed feelings. He knew he should be happy. But this man had come out of nowhere and was expecting him to pretend as if those 13 or so years of absence in his life meant nothing.

Knowing for sure he wasn't about to go have a chat with James and Sirius. At least not yet. He wasn't ready. The only thing he wanted to do was be alone. Maybe practice Quidditch. The only way he could do it alone was if he were practicing his seeker position that really could be done with one person.

Figuring that was what he was going to do, Harry dressed and took his firebolt and headed towards the Quidditch field, where he would find a snitch to use.

Hoping not to run into anybody on the way Harry got lucky, not running into anyone but Nearly Headless Nick who was curious to why Harry wasn't with his father. Brushing him off Harry made it to the field without any more encounters.

Harry knew it was nearly 3. Had he slept in for quite a few hours. Knowing he would only get a little while to practice in peace Harry looked at the snitch in his hand before letting it free in the stadium. Taking off into the air was like being released from a 10-year sentence in Azkaban. The cool breeze whistled in his ears as he began looking for the snitch.

It took him a good ten minutes of flying around before he noticed it. In the goal of the sides. Harry took off for it. Imagining he was playing in a game against Malfoy and Harry was far closer to the snitch then Malfoy was.

Going as fast as he had ever gone on a broom in ages Harry snatched the snitch and pulled his hand back just in time before it would of hit the goal post. His back struck with a sharp pain as he pulled back up, but he ignored it.

"Yes!" Harry thought, feeling happy for a first.

He stayed in the air, rolling over the snitch in his hand, when he heard shouting and cheering coming from below.

"Yeah, Harry!" it was Sirius, next to Sirius was James.

Harry tried to ignored them and stayed where he was, pretending to not have lost his interest in the gold ball in the hand.

"Oh Harry you know you want to come down and see me! Come on!" Sirius shouted. James remained silent. It was almost like he was afraid of what to say to Harry.

After Harry continued to ignored him and set the snitch off again Sirius and James watched with interest as Harry took out his unknown emotions out in his flying. After Harry caught it again Sirius pulled out his wand and in moments the snitch was torn from Harry's grasp and into Sirius's.

"Okay, Harry. Come down here, please. I need to talk to you about something,"

"Or someone." Harry said, as if James wasn't even there.

"No, something. It's rather important too. I prefer not to have to come up there and get you. You know I will and you know I will have victory. You might as well come down, seeming you already stood us up for a late lunch," Sirius said, crossing his arms.

"I don't want to talk, Sirius," Harry said, flying over so he was floating 30 feet above where Sirius and James stood.

"It's no big deal. And when we are through you can go back to flying by yourself and we will leave you alone. I promise,"

Harry laughed, "You don't keep promises."

Sirius's face was strait, "I keep promises to you though."

Harry thought about it. He began to lower until his feet touched the ground. Sirius took his broom and set it down on the bleachers.

Avoiding all eye contact with James Harry said, "Well? What is it you need to talk to me about?"

"Um, Harry. Is something hurting you?" Sirius asked, very seriously, totally unlike him.

Harry's face flushed, "No. What do you mean?"

"By your reaction I'd say you know exactly what I mean," Sirius said.

Harry starred at him, "What do you mean, my reaction? I haven't said anything,"

"Yeah, that's true. Because that would make things a ton easier. But I know you well enough to know you would hide something even though you know you shouldn't. Now, Is something or someone hurting you?"

To Harry Sirius sounded like a well rehearsed mother confronting her little kid about her suspicions that something bad is going on.

"No." Harry said flatly, reaching around Sirius for his broom, but James blocked his way.

"I saw your back last night, Harry," James said in a soft voice.

Harry grew embarrassed. About to turn and leave James grabbed his arm.

"I want to see you back,"

"Why? It looks just like everyone else's!" Harry shouted, starting to panic.

"Then why can't we see it? Who cares then, right?" Sirius put in, trying to tug on Harry's shirt but he pulled away.

"Stop it! Nothing is wrong with my back! Leave me alone!" Harry screamed, trying to push James's hand off of his arm.

"Harry, you can go, but first we want to see your back. Did the Dursley's do it?" Sirius asked.

"No, the Dursley's didn't do it!"

"Aw-Ha! So there is something wrong with your back. Let me see it Harry," Sirius said.

Harry looked at him, biting his lip and looking to the ground. Ashamed. He could of kicked himself for his choice of words. He turned his back to Sirius and James slowly let go of his arm .He closed his eyes as he waited for their reaction as Sirius or James, Harry couldn't tell which one, pulled up his shirt and stopping at his shoulders. He felt one of them touch it and Harry was forced to let out a small yell in pain.

"Oh my god Harry. These are terrible. Why didn't you tell me!" Sirius shouted, "I'm your friend I thought!"

Harry tore away and began up to the castle, his eyes burning but he refused to let any water come out.

"HARRY!" James yelled, speaking for one of the first times but Harry ignored him and continued up to the castle, leaving his firebolt behind and not even caring.

By the time he reached the castle doors James had his arm, "Please, Harry. Come with me and Sirius to the Hospital wing,"

Harry felt like he was going to explode. He didn't know what to do but a part of him told him to go with his father to the hospital wing. Maybe he wouldn't have to say a thing and Madam Pomfrey would know what had happened by looking at it. Highly doubting it though, Harry didn't move. Telling James he would go with him without saying a word.

They made their way up to the hospital wing. Harry's stomach was in his throat and he ignored the questions Sirius was throwing at him and watched his feet as they walked along.

In the hospital wing Harry sat on a bed with his shirt off. Madam Pomfrey was examining it closely. Trying various spells to heal it but nothing seemed to work.

"Where did this happen?" she asked, almost completely out of ideas.

"Why won't it heal?" James asked.

"We need to find out what happened, Harry. Did you get it after drinking or eating something?" Madam Pomfrey asked, gently resting her hand on Harry's bare arm.

Harry kept his face down, looking at his knees. He shook his head slowly, terrified to open his mouth as the knot in his throat threatened to come out.

"Then what happened, sweetheart?" she asked. Making Harry raise his face to stare at her. She was treating him as if she were his mother. Usually when there Harry was just one of her many patients. But now, it was just him. Sirius and James standing at the end of the bed. James looking at though he wanted to sit next to Harry but thought it wasn't the right time.

Harry shrugged. Not really knowing himself what exactly happened, only knowing he got it in his dream and he woke up with the marks as if what happened was real.

They all stood, staring at Harry. Waiting for him to answer a question he wasn't sure how.

"Maybe this isn't the right-" James started but Harry had began speaking.

"It was in a dream," he whispered. Madam Pomfrey heard him, and had a puzzled look upon her face like she totally didn't understand.

"In a dream? Are you sure you were dreaming?" Madam Pomfrey asked, starting to look more worried then before.

Sirius came closer and took a harder look at Harry's back, setting a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe we should talk with Dumbledore about this," he said, frowning, "Yeah, I think we should. I will go and get him,"

"No!" Harry shouted suddenly.

Sirius stopped and looked Harry in the face, "Why? Harry if you are in a nightmare when this is happening it is more then your normal nightmare and you know who is responsible. For all we know some kind of poison had been put in you with those gashes you have. Look how they are 'healing', like the blood is frozen to the spot and turning a darker color,"

James stood there, never looking more terrified in his life, yet confused at the same time. He didn't know what to do and was worried if he did try to do something he would never gain Harry's liking.

"You're right. Go get Professor Dumbledore," James said, looking at Sirius, who nodded and ignored Harry's yells.

Madam Pomfrey kept on trying different spells on Harry, none of which did any good. James said nothing but sat down next to Harry and put his arm across his shoulders and bringing his hand up to Harry's head. Harry sat frozen, uncomfortable at first but growing more and more relaxed as time went on. James could secretly tell.

When Dumbledore and Sirius returned James did not move from his spot and Harry's eyes remained on the floor and his knees. Dumbledore came around to the back of the bed and examined Harry's wounds without saying much to anyone. Sirius looked flush in the face from running but the Professor merely looked as if he had just stood up from a long sit in a chair.

"_Enmesoo_," Dumbledore stated.

Madam Pomfrey nodded, as if she had thought that was it all along. Sirius and James however looked stumped.

"Sleeping Beating curse. Called Tismua," Professor Dumbledore said.

"What the bloody hell is that and how do we get rid of it?" James asked.

"It's alright, James. I assure you if Harry takes certain measures that it will not happen again,"

"What is it? Who's got him getting Tismua?" James asked, knowing the answer but not wanting to admit that Voldemort was hurting his son in his own sleep.

"Voldemort of course. Who else? Maybe a death eater. Only Harry knows who is the actual one holding the wand," Dumbledore said, looking at the back of Harry.

"Who cares who was holding the wand. I want to know how it is happening to Harry!" James shouted, standing now and facing Dumbledore.

"James think about it. You know exactly how it is being done. Voldemort has an advantage over Harry because he can get into his head through the connection they share. But I am not sure that that has anything to do with it. I am thinking Harry was cursed while fully awake but unaware of it. Since the charm doesn't take it's effect until one is asleep. All this means is we have to have more extreme cautions and Harry will be treated for this and Voldemort won't be able to get to him anymore through a dream," the headmaster talked so seriously Harry didn't know it was the same old man standing behind him.

James and Sirius exchanged glances and then realized Pomfrey had gone. They could hear her in the back somewhere shuffling through different bottles.

Nobody asked Harry anything. After Pomfrey explained what she was going to do Dumbledore left assuring James that Harry was going to be fine. Harry was to take Tiwh every night for two weeks. It was a think black potion that smell awful and Harry bet it tasted worse. Luckily he only had to take it before he went to sleep, but that was even seeming to be too much for him.

"There is nothing we can do with his back for now. The potion will help it disappear but until the two weeks is up we don't know if it will be scared or Harry's body will heal it on it's own time," Pomfrey said as she patted her uniform and smiled.

Harry got up from the bed, grabbing his shirt and heading out the door. He hated being around people and he thought he was still nuts to believe his dad may actually be really back and sitting by him on the bed and acting all worried about him wasn't just some fraud. Thinking for sure Sirius would be able to tell his real dad from a fake one a stomach ache came to Harry and he couldn't detect if it was nerves or a gut feeling telling him to go back and talk to his dad.

Harry prayed that nobody would follow him up to his dorm. And for once he was lucky. He finally got a chance to think things over as he stared at the map and watched "James Potter" pace the same small room as before and "Sirius Black" in there with him. No doubt talking about Harry, but at least they weren't up talking to him, yet anyway. He didn't think he was ready for another encounter at the moment.

* * *

_Hope this chapter is alright. And I hope I am posting enough. It's summer so I have more time to do stuff since I can stay up as late as I please even though I need to get up and go to work and take care of two little babies all day. I do watch little kid shows alot so I hope my imagination is growing- Barney is great you know. lol. Well I hope you enjoy._

**Coming Soon: _Call me Dad_**


	6. Call me Dad

**_Call me Dad_**

* * *

Harry lay on his bed, watching the sun set. His mind on how he was supposed to get that potion before he went to bed. He assumed that it would be brought up to him, but by whom Harry wondered.

"Aw!" Harry jumped strait up and off his bed, so fast little black dots were across his vision for a second.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that," James said, smiling a little.

Harry's face flushed with embarrassment and he noticed James was carrying the glass of black Tiwh potion.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, turning from him.

"Um, to give you this and to.. Well talk," James said softly, setting the glass down on the bedside take closest to him and sitting on Ron's bed. Harry still had his back to him. They were like that in silence for a few minutes a small sniff came from Harry and James got up instantly.

Going around the bed to him he took out his wand, making it much brighter in the room. Harry kept his face down but could see how upset Harry was.

Looking down on the 14-year-old who he last known to be a one year old, James didn't quite know what to do, or say. For the boy obviously wanted nothing to do with him.

"Harry," he said, setting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry tore it away and backed up, looking James in the eye, " To you want to be killed again? Huh! Get away from me!" Harry shouted.

James narrowed his eyes for a moment, suddenly realizing what was wrong with Harry he took a step closer to him.

"No, I don't. But Voldemort isn't going to kill me again. And he definitely isn't going to be killing you," James said, getting closer and closer, he was a foot from Harry and Harry had nowhere else to back up to.

"Yes, he will. Everyone knows it, too," Harry said, putting his arm up so James couldn't get any closer.

James grabbed his hand and Harry tried to tear away but couldn't because James was just too strong.

"No, nobody knows it. You think it. I don't know it, Sirius doesn't, Professor Dumbledore! We all don't know it!" James said, thinking he wasn't going to spend the rest of his 'new' life not able to be close to his son because Harry was worried he would be killed.

"No! I'm going to lose you! HE said so! So I'm better off without you around!" Harry screamed, beginning to let himself go in a weeping mess.

Normally James would have been hurt by those words but he knew Harry was hurting far worse by saying it. James took a close look at him, "Harry, you aren't going to lose me. I promise."

Harry didn't say anything, his breathing heavy as he tried to control his emotions as he stared at his father's hand tightly around his wrist.

Harry gave up the fight. James would never give up no matter how long it took and it was just worse to do it that way. If he got close to James and he died Harry knew it would be too much for him, but he so badly wanted to have his father. His very own flesh and blood father.

Letting out a rather dry sob for all the crying he was doing, Harry brought his free hand up and tried to cover his face with it. James took it away from him into him. Harry's legs fell under him and they both went down to the floor. Harry took awhile to calm down. Everything he thought he got out before had decided there was more to come.

James just enjoyed being able to be there for his son. According to Sirius he hadn't seen him ever get upset for all that has happened and knew he had to break a few good times before it would out of his system.

After awhile Harry slowly pushed back. Again, was ashamed of his actions of acting like a baby in front of James.

"Sorry," he whispered, starting to get up.

"There is no reason for you to be sorry right now, Harry, none at all," James said, taking a deep breath and getting up too, giving Harry another tight hug.

As the days went by Harry was spending most of his time with James or Sirius. Taking his potion every night made it impossible for him to have a nightmare that was actually could hurt him.

"Harry, before your birthday gets here I want to make sure I give you a great present. One of which is almost for myself as well," James said the morning before Harry turned 15, the two of them were sitting in the Great Hall getting all the waffles, pancakes, sausage, toast and bacon they wanted. Harry was near full when James started talking about this 'present'.

"What is it?" Harry asked, exited but not showing it. His birthdays were never something he really celebrated, maybe for once this year would be different.

"Well, I can't tell you. But once we finish eating here I will bring you to it," James said.

"Why can't you tell me now, James?" Harry asked, looking at him with his green eyes that reminded James so much of Lily.

James wished Harry would call him Dad, but wasn't going to push the subject on him. Sirius said Harry would do it in his own time, but James was impatient.

He smiled and turned from his son and to his plate, "Because I want to keep it a secret,"

Harry didn't seem satisfied with this answer but ate quicker and was done before James.

Harry was about to say something to James when there was a voice from the doors of the Great Hall. Harry turned to see a smiling Sirius, singing as he came closer.

"Hi Harry, why are you sitting on that table?" Sirius asked, now right there beside the two.

Harry had moved from his spot next to James and impatiently sat on top of the table behind, staring at the back of his dad's head as he waited for the man to finish.

Harry shrugged at Sirius, smiling slightly, " Just to tell you, James never gets full," Sirius said.

"I've noticed," Harry said quietly.

Fifteen minutes later James and Harry were walking towards Hogsmeade. James seemed more relaxed then Harry would of imagined him to be with the both of them walking alone outside Hogwarts grounds. Harry didn't know that at that moment James was clutching his wand inside his left pocket, ready for any sort of attack.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, looking around as James went left down the trail instead of right which was the way to enter Hogsmeade.

"You'll see," James said, smiling a bit, he put his arm across Harry's shoulders as the dirt trail suddenly turned to pavement. He looked back and saw that the dirt trail to Hogsmeade had disappeared.

"Whoa, where are we?" Harry asked when he looked forward again and saw houses and a road lined with flowers and nicely cut grass that Harry could see led to some kind of mall of buildings.

"We're in Cold Spring," James said as if it were no big deal.

"But we were just passing Hogsmeade," Harry said, feeling stupid for mentioning something so 'normal' for a wizard to experience.

"I transported us. This is a quite little muggle neighborhood. We are safe here, Harry. Every single being within a mile or so of here has been checked throughly,"

"What do you mean? We are staying here?" Harry asked, hopeful. He was used to living in a muggle environment. And even though he love Hogwarts to have an actual home with his very own father would be too good to be true.

James was grinning from ear to ear. He pointed to the nearest house. It was a brown color with a greenish door and roof tiles. Everything about it was perfect and Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

"Do you like it?" James asked as he and Harry stepped onto the driveway.

Harry just kept staring at the house, getting in every single detail. From the bushes lining the front, to the basket ball hoop in the driveway and the wooden fence going around the back. Harry just couldn't believe it.

"We live here?" He asked, trying not to raise his voice in excitement.

"Yes, we do, Harry. Want to see the inside?" James asked.

Harry nodded and followed James in awe. Going in the front door the first thing he saw was a wooden staircase going up, a closet and a hall that lead to an open living room and a kitchen separated by a wall.

Harry ran up the stairs to find a master bedroom that he assumed to be James's, a bathroom, and his own bedroom. All of which was already decorated and furnished.

His walls were a navy blue and on one had a shooting star. The rest of the walls were covered in little white stars Harry swore twinkled. His bed was neatly made with a light blue and a darker blue bed sheets. There was a muggle television on a TV stand, a dresser, his Hogwarts truck at the end of his bed and a desk with a lamp next to a window that went out to the front yard. Hedwing's cage was planted on top of his dresser.

"Hedwig!" Harry shouted, going over and sticking his finger in for her to nibble.

"You already want to ruin your nice new carpet with your dirty shoes?" James asked, following Harry.

Harry looked down, "Sorry,"

Before he could remove them James did, "No problem at all. Don't say you're sorry, it's fine," James said, sinking in Harry's new bed, he watched his son examine his room.

"My room is right next door. There's a basement but nothing is down there, it's unfinished. So... do you like it?" James asked.

Harry's face was glowing with happiness. He didn't have a clue what to say to James.

"I love it," he said, then he turned from him and lowered his voice, "You know, you didn't have to do this,"

"What do you mean? Of course I did. You're my son. My responsibility. Why wouldn't I want to give you this nice house that- I may add- Sirius helped put together. Remus, too," James said, getting up and going over to Harry to give him a hug. Harry hugged him back, allowing James to feel how tense Harry was.

"Just relax, buddy, relax!" James whispered in his ear, rubbing up and down Harry's back.

Harry tore from him, keeping his eyes to the floor, "Voldemort will find me here. And then he'll kill you, too," Harry said, exiting the room. He didn't get far when James grabbed his arm and kept him from going down the stairs.

"Don't say that. He's not,"

"Yes he is. He always finds a way! Always! You're going to die again you know!" Harry shouted, trying to get James to let go of him.

"Harry! That's not going to happen! I don't care how many times it takes for me to tell you this- but we are safe here. Just as safe as at Hogwarts. I'm safe and more importantly you are," James said.

James saw how filled Harry's green eyes were with confusion and sadness. All he wanted was to take that away. But it would take time.

"You don't understand, James," he said with his teeth clenched.

James shook his head, "You know you can call me dad, right? And of course I understand. I do, Harry, I do,"

Harry looked away and pulled from James's grasp. He went down the stairs and out of sight. James stood there a minute, thinking, before he followed.


End file.
